As part of the All of Us Research Program (AoURP), we have established the New England Precision Medicine Consortium (NEPMC), an enrollment center that encompasses two leading health care provider (HPO) organizations: Partners HealthCare System (PHS) and Boston Medical Center (BMC), the primary teaching hospital of Boston University School of Medicine (BU). Funding for the NEPMC began in October 2016 and over the following year, our consortium has actively participated in AoURP activities, workgroups, committees, task forces, and planning at all levels. The NEPMC began alpha phase enrollment on September 20, 2017 and beta phase enrollment on October 2, 2017. In the following sections, we provide detailed, milestone-driven descriptions of our plans to help achieve the AoURP's goals of building a research program of one million or more U.S. volunteers who are engaged as partners in a longitudinal, long-term effort to transform the understanding of factors contributing to individual health and disease. Our team, comprising diverse stakeholders (physicians, researchers, IT leaders, participants) will cohere to enroll 93,000 patients (46% BR) in service of the AoURP.